I won't survive
by Golia-Lyrock
Summary: "Yo me aferro a él, para que no me pierda ni siquiera en la realidad que pronto nos iba a arrastrar por toda la eternidad ante nuestros pecados."[Pinecest][One-shot] Los invito a leer este pequeño e ínfimo encuentro de dos seres apasionados.


_**Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls no me pertenece; si fuese de ese modo abría Pinecest. Pero su creación corresponde al querido Alex Hirsch. Contiene Pinecest, si no les agrada, favor de no seguir la lectura, desde ya muchas gracias, Golia._

**Sugerencia: Escuchar Love hurts-Incubus para esta lectura.**

_**"I won't survive"**_

* * *

><p>No sé por lo que paso, pero quizás me caigo en un despacio y aterciopelado interior del que huyo. Verde, oscuro y movedizo, dime, ¿De quién estoy escapando?<p>

La última hora terminó por el descanso infinito de un hombre de corbata y gris; en los primeros días de julio.

_Tonight we drink to youth_

La sinfonía se hace presente en mis oídos y no hay miedo después de lo que pasó. Camino sin saber a dónde me dirijo, con cada paso a una nueva desventura que me espera apoyada en el borde de unas almohadas de plumas que pronto nos delatarán.

Sigilosos se mueven mis pies, en la bruma nocturna del pasillo de madera. Aquella grisácea y viva que mata al nuevo invasor escurridizo tan anhelado.

El picaporte está abierto, pero no sé cómo sobrevivir.

Los movimientos se hacen insanos, hasta que mi imaginación no puede soportarlo más y llega sin miramientos ni escrúpulos, hasta el más sutil movimiento para dar inicio al sacrificio de aquella noche.

El envenenamiento me carcome, en el nuevo y desprovisto horizonte que me arrastra hacia atrás. Como el nuevo amanecer de una muerte anunciada, llega hasta mi piel, como las manos que ahora recorren mis mejillas encendidas por el cálido ambiente que me exaspera con cada segundo.

Perdida en el recorrido de un nuevo lugar irreprochable, se deslizan lentamente como humillo de incienso, la culpa de la que escapaba con cada zancada hacia la misma perdición. Bajaban, como la cordura se perdía, las telas que arropaban los cuerpos con los que nos vimos nacer.

_'cause without love I won't survive._

La perfumada neblina se tiñe con vehemencia sobre los hombros masculinos que cubren su cuello, y yo me delato en un vaivén de acariciar su nuca hasta bajar por la espalda desnuda y cálida que rasguñada, se irrita y hace más errático cada desliz del que me veo despojada.

Susurra clemencias y súplicas, una tras otra hasta cambiarlas por mi perecimiento de odio clandestino.

Advirtieron el ávido descenso de un sentimiento fértil, desplegándose en el interior de ambos. Los bullicios que no quería dejar escapar resonaron en los más profundo de mi conciencia, cuando pareció incitar más el odio hacia mi persona.

Turbado lo vi, disfrutar del amor doloroso que le entregaba y con cada caricia parecía llenarme de aquel sentimiento que pronto se disiparía en el despertar del sueño en el que estábamos.

_I'm fettered and abused,_

_I stand naked and accused_

No había más que la incitación de los versos que profesaban el sentimiento que me apoderaba y rasguñaba con ardorosa culpa la suave nuca masculina, de olor a marrón que nublaba la vista de mis orbes acongojados.

Me pierdo con la éxtasis culminada con el arrebatamiento mezquino del hermano que ama sobre mi cuerpo, y sin piedad, lo sigue haciendo sin dejarme descansar por un segundo.

Escapo, hasta mis más profundos pensamientos, donde lo encuentro persiguiéndome hasta en ellos, sin piedad a encarcelarme.

No me deja respirar y me asfixia, pero no reprocho hacia la muerte más masoquista de la que soy poseída.

Y me doy cuenta de que huyo del animal que me embiste con necesidad y pasión; del escritor introspectivo y somnoliento, de aquel alejado hermano que voraz, se arremete contra la mujer que ama de la peor manera.

Bajo las condiciones de un drogadicto, o simple perturbado niño que cae ante los demás de hombre de dieciocho años.

Su melena se mueve con cada movimiento, y la fragancia de su cuerpo me arropa para dejarme con el frío sudor del amor.

Yo me aferro a él, para que no me pierda ni siquiera en la realidad que pronto nos iba a arrastrar por toda la eternidad ante nuestros pecados.

_Love hurts..._

_But sometimes it's a good hurt_

_And it feels like I'm alive._

* * *

><p><em>Quería escribir algo después del infortunio por lo que he pasado, más bien, han pasado varias personas después de mí.<em>

_El hecho de despedir a un simple personaje para muchos e importante para mi, me deja turbada ante lo ya no queda._

_Sin embargo, el poder superar las cosas es algo que es fácil para mi. _

_El Bethyl es vida, o más bien, lo era._

_Lo han arrebatado._

_Aunque creo estar haciendo una hipérbole en estos casos._

_Tan solo quiero despedir, a mi amada Beth Greene y mi querido Bethyl, que seguirá por siempre._

_Sin más redundancias, me despido._

**_~Golia._**


End file.
